Kibosh
by Cassandra's Destiny
Summary: Neji refuses to resign for the night like everyone else. Tenten becomes impatient and acts clumsily. Lee learns what putting the kibosh on something feels like. “Talk about a knocked about opening.” [NejiTenten]


_Standard disclaimers apply._

**KIBOSH**

_**By Cassandra's Destiny**_

.

Physics tells us that a train in motion requires a great amount of force to overcome inertia. A person's train of thought or action, however, can easily be ruined by a grunt, an interjection or a heavy sigh.

In this case, it was a series of muffled grumbles that prevented certain happenings.

"…weariness and the common notion that an early start is always a good idea."

"Is it not?"

"Not necessarily," he paused for a moment, shifting in his place to a more comfortable position. Unfortunately, comfort in its purest sense is not an option at the moment. Stricken by intense calamities, the Land of Wind has sought the help of twenty Konoha shinobi and kunoichi in a relief mission. As expected, neither five-star hotel accommodations nor a clearing for them to set up camp was provided. Instead, a singular hall in the refugee center was offered to them for the night, obliging them to lay down their sleeping bags side by side.

"There are instances when the men are too sleepy, their biological clocks unadjusted, and they end up doing a poorer job than they would have done had they woken up a few hours later."

"I guess there is truth in that."

He shifted again, now lying on his side. The wall behind him was empty, the wooden floor beneath him considerably cold. Neji parted his lips to speak when his companion suddenly moved, arching her back and stretching her arms, all the while heaving a sigh.

It sounded more like a moan to him, actually.

His eyes scanned the room distractedly, silently hoping everyone was in deep slumber. With all the work done that day, no one had the energy left to deal with a hungry Chouji, let alone the patience to deal with a hyperactive Naruto. He lied on his side to check on Lee, trying to look past the now shiftless Tenten who was letting out a series of long breaths.

As luck would have it, Lee had his back to them and was fast asleep.

"Neji?"

He can only watch her as she turned her back on him. "Let's call it a day."

A pregnant pause followed her announcement. He imagined she would have closed her eyes by now and have settled in a position fit for rest. Allowing his eyes to roam, he has confirmed that with the absence of clocks and lack of windows, there was no way for him to know how late into the night it already was. It didn't matter though – Hyuuga Neji was not yet sleepy.

Slowly, and with the quietness only a shinobi can pull off, he inched closer to Tenten's near sleeping form. He let his hand run down her bare arm in a torturously slow pace he knew she enjoyed, occasionally drawing lazy circles on her skin. Without a word, he pressed his forehead on her nape, inhaling as if breathing her in. He moved closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. He felt her tensed when he pulled up her shirt just enough to expose her stomach.

He inwardly smirked when he heard her make a sound that resembled a hiccup. Tenten was just as surprised as he was when his hand traveled _north_ instead of _south_.

Almost wriggling his hand up from her stomach, to the valley of her breasts, to the hollow of her neck and to her chin, he stopped short on her lips. To his amusement, they were wet, probably licked seconds ago. Neji began tracing the contours, his fingers like tongue seeking entrance.

His eyes widened when he felt her bite into a finger.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked, teasingly.

She didn't cringe when his hand travelled south this time, tugging on her waistband in jest. "You tell me."

No answer.

"We have a lot to do tomorrow, you know."

"Then we'll do it quickly." A shrug.

Tenten grabbed his hand before he could dig deep inside her pants. In a swift motion, she turned to face him, towering as she propped herself on her left elbow. "Do _what_ quickly?"

Fake innocence, he thought, has always been her asset.

"I don't know," he started. "_You_ tell me."

He captured her mouth in a searing, hot kiss that made her toes curl and her mind go blank. Gasping for air, she moaned against his lips, pressing down her body harder against his. Neji's own body was going haywire at the feel of her soft curves against his rough muscles. Mission or no mission, a night with Tenten was a night with Tenten.

"I love you, but we have to make this a quick one. We need the sleep – both of us."

_If it was speed the lady wants, it's speed the lady gets._

He kissed her again, this time, his tongue delved deep into the moist cavern that was her mouth.

"Take off your clothes." It was a command, not a suggestion.

"What the hell, I'm not doing a nude parade in a room of twenty people!"

Her tone was a mix of annoyance and excitement. She was never the one to vie for swallowing each other's faces in public or touching intimately in the presence of any other soul. Yet, the sparkle in her eyes was evidence enough for him to conclude that the _daringness_ of their action, of attempting to perform amidst a pool of cramped shinobi and kunoichi in an important relief mission, really turned her on.

He let out a low, guttural groan, his mouth moving back from hers to trail hot kisses down her jaw. She was too busy running her hands under his shirt to notice him pulling off her pants.

When he had a hard time taking it down past her hips, he commanded once more. "Tenten, take off your clothes."

Only whimpering at the lost of contact, she lowered her head to let her lips find its way back to his. Her gasps of pleasure ripped through his body, letting him pay no heed to the haste and clumsy movements she exerted in removing her pants.

He latched onto her throat, sucking and biting as the chain of control snapped. Tenten was giggling like a drunk woman; the effect of being tired and horny, he concluded.

"Neji…"

A loud thump followed by muffled grumbles. Clumsy and hasty, Tenten accidentally kicked Lee.

Her eyes widened and she pulled up her pants in panic as he helped her fix her disheveled top. In record time, he placed a light kiss on her forehead, waited for her to lie on her stomach and _sleep_, before turning to the other side and shutting his eyes.

It was one of those _let's pretend nothing happened_ kind of scenarios.

The Physics jargon on force, motion and inertia seemed rather insignificant compared to what Neji thought as a knocked about opening.

Lee, who was wide awake the entire time, can only punish himself by doing five hundred push-ups the next day, for not being able to hold in his grumbling. Maybe if he bit his tongue when he felt Tenten kick him hard, then Neji wouldn't be as unpleasant as he predicts him to be the morning after. _"Talk about a knocked about opening,"_ he thought, before finally resigning for the night.


End file.
